Genus: Gaillardia. 
Species: grandiflora. 
Denomination: xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of blanket flower, an herbaceous perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new invention is known botanically as Gaillardia grandiflora and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99. Gaillardia is in the family Compositae, under which the commonly referred to xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d is actually the inflorescence, and made up of smaller ray flowers and disc florets. The ray florets are what look like xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d. For ease of clarification the common term xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the inflorescence.
xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is a chance seedling that was discovered by the inventor in 1997 in a cultivated area of Maryland. The inventor discovered the seedling in a large crop of seed grown Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99 (not patented) that were on a propagation bench in the inventor""s greenhouse. The female parent plant is presumed to be Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99 and the male parent plant is presumed to be Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 differs from the parent plants in flower color.
xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 exhibits a low-growing, upright habit and large daisy-like flowers that open pink-orange in color and age to melon. The flower color has been characterized, by some, to be peach, apricot and sunset. Blooming occurs from mid summer into fall. Cultural requirements include full sun to light shade, moderate water and well-draining soil. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 5.
The distinguishing characteristic of xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is the flower color. The closest comparison plant is the presumed sport parent Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99 by flower color. The petals of the flowers of Gaillardia xe2x80x98Goblinxe2x80x99 are red (close to Red Group 44A, The Royal Horticultural Colour Chart 2001 Edition) with yellow edges and tips. The petals of the flowers of xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 are apricot colored (close to Orange Group 25D, The Royal Horticultural Colour Chart 2001 Edition). A second comparison cultivar of similar form and function to xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 in Gaillardia xe2x80x98Golden Goblinxe2x80x99 whose flowers are pale lemon-yellow.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 was carried out by the inventor in 1997 in a cultivated area of Maryland. The method used was softwood cuttings. Cuttings were placed in sandy soil, under light mist with bottom heat in the inventor""s greenhouse. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Gaillardia cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Gaillardia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is an herbaceous perennial.
2. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 exhibits a low-growing upright habit.
3. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 exhibits large daisy-like flowers.
4. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 flowers open pink-orange color and age to a melon.
5. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage.
6. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is 46-62 cm. in height and 31-46 cm. in width at maturity when grown in the ground. After one season""s growth in a 2 liter container, xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is approximately 39 cm in height and 30 cm in width.
7. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is reproduced asexually.
8. Gaillardia xe2x80x98Summers Kissxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 5.